Paladin: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Weapon Sword :lvl 1 Wax Sword (+1 recommended if you somehow have no Sword skill or have money) :lvl 9 Spatha :lvl 11 Bee Spatha (I seriously think that PLD should get +1, this sword is very powerful for its lvl and +2 ACC helps) :lvl 18 Iron Sword or :: Longsword or ::: Fire Sword or Flame Sword (+1 of fire) :lvl 30 Centurion's Sword :lvl 34 Hunting Sword :lvl 39 Grudge Sword (+1 Enmity is nice, keep till lvl 50 for emergency situations) :lvl 42 Honor Sword (AF1) :lvl 50 Tactician Magician's Espadon :lvl 55 Wise Wizard's Anelace(Gluttony is not the end all be all. You can use this until 66) :lvl 57 Gluttony Sword(This has the highest delay of any sword in the game. May not be your best choice. +7 Vit is a lot, but contrary to popular belief Pld Melee Damage actually matters for hate control) :lvl 66 Espadon (Get the +1) :lvl 70 Joyeuse (Double Attack, Piercing Damage) :lvl 71 Durandal (Cheap, better than Gluttony in almost every way. +1 enmity +7vit and lower delay.) Great Sword to be completed Well from lvl(01) to lvl(10) its good, but when u start partying (since lvl (10)) use Sword and Shield, til lvl(+75) You going to have to cap this wepond at higher lvls, when solo play Staff There is only one staff a Paladin may use without truely dragging itself down. Even this however is debatable. :lvl 51: Earth Staff or Terra's Staff (Terra's is hightly recomended if you take this method, Even if the gains are seemingly minimal, its all your gonna get.) This staff can be used with HNM's, and often is, however; it has been used in other situations. This method has been confirmed to be used by at least one and argued by a few Paladin. The concept uses the VIT and -20% damage reduction to lower damage below the levels of a sword/shield Paladin. This method often relies on a Paladin using its magic to keep hate levels high, since the damage in conparison to a sword using Paladin will be lower. The Weapon skill of chice is often Spirit Taker in order to restore MP. To use this method, staff skill must be capped beforehand, or else the Paladin's accuracy and damage will fall to very low levels, due to its A- skill. This also works for things like wyrms and dynamis mobs that you do not actually engage to avoid giving them uncessary TP. In this situation, the earth staff is only being used for its damage reduction making its lower damage inconsequential. Honestly, Staff Tanking works. If you are in a Party that wants to fight only IT+++ mobs and you find yourself getting hit for 100+ per regular attack an Earth Staff becomes a -very- viable option. If you find you are only taking 30-50 damage per hit on VT and low IT mobs, you can use a staff for approximatly the same damage taken as sword and shield. This will help you keep your staff capped without having to go to skillup parties. The Biggest negative for staff use might be the loss of Shield Skillups. These are hard to come by and the chance of Shield Skill up is of course reduced to 0% when using a staff. :Also get :Lvl 51 Light Staff & Dark Staff ::Light Staff you can use it when PL ::Dark Staff is good when fight is over and when PL ::-Do not attempt to tank in an EXP PT with either of these however. :lvl 60: Battle Staff (DMG:49 Delay:402 Accuracy+3 Attack+10, +1 If you can find one for a reasonable price :lvl 73: Kinkobo/Primate Staff (Kinkobo is almost always cheaper due to woodworkers skilling up on them and trying to mitigate a bit of loss.) Armor * Bone or Lizard set may be used, Lizard is generally cheaper. ** There is debate over the Silver set's higher DEF and the Eisenschaller set's overall higher VIT and AGI as a better set of armor. Kampfschaller is typically considered superior to Silver set. *** Dont get MP armor - (focus on VIT, AGI, and HP) - MP u get from RDM casting Refresh, BRD casting Mages Ballad, or drinks - recomended - Cooking (30) ***At lvl 35 u get: Auto Refresh. Shield *** There is debate over Jennet or Heater shield as a better choice. :lvl 1 Lauan Shield :lvl 9 Aspis ::lvl 9 Clipeus (better than Aspis, but a NM drop) :lvl 20 Decurion's Shield :lvl 25 Bastokan target :lvl 28 Kite Shield Given to you @ completing the Paladin Quest :lvl 38 Jennet Shield***(use this until lvl49) :lvl 43 Heater Shield :lvl 50 Royal Knight Army Shield DEF:14 STR+2 MND+1 ::: or Temple Knight Army Shield DEF:14 STR+1 MND+2 :lvl 55 Royal Guard's Shield :lvl 69 General's Shield :lvl 72 Tatami Shield :lvl 73 Koenig Shield Head :Lvl 1 Bronze Cap :Lvl 7 Leather Bandana :Lvl 10 Faceguard or Royal Footman's Bandana :Lvl 16 Bone Mask or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Helm * :Lvl 21 Beetle Mask :Lvl 24 Iron Mask :Lvl 29 Eisenschaller or Kampfschaller :Lvl 36 Silver Mask ** :Lvl 40 Iron Musketeer's Armet :Lvl 56 Gallant Coronet (AF) :Lvl 70 Aegishjalmr :Lvl 73 Adaman Barbuta :Lvl 73 Valor Coronet (AFv2) :Lvl 73 Koenig Schaller (Abjuration Gear (Martial Abjuration: Head from Seiryu) Body *** This is debatable, AGI plays a useful role in shield use. and Kampfbrust has 3 AGI over Centurions 1 VIT :Lvl 1 Bronze Harness or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Vest :Lvl 10 Scale Mail :Lvl 16 Bone Harness or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Jerkin * :Lvl 21 Beetle Harness :Lvl 24 Chainmail :Lvl 29 Eisenbrust or Kampfbrust Recomended: use this armour til lvl(39) :Lvl 30 Centurion's Scale Mail *** :Lvl 36 Silver Mail ** :Lvl 40 Royal Squire's Chainmail :Lvl 45 Brigandine Armor :Lvl 50 Iron Musketeer's Cuirass :Lvl 60 Gallant Surcoat (AF) :Lvl 73 Adaman Cuirass :Lvl 73 Koenig Cuirass (Abjuration Gear) :Lvl 75 Valor Surcoat (Rare AFv2 Drop from Dynamis - Xarcabard) Hands :Lvl 1 Bronze Mittens or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Gloves * :Lvl 10 Legionnaire's Mittens or Royal Footman's Gloves :Lvl 16 Bone Mittens or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Gloves * :Lvl 21 Beetle Mittens :Lvl 24 Chain Mittens :Lvl 29 Eisenhentzes or Kampfhentzes (Tank) :Lvl 40 Iron Musketeer's Gauntlets (Don't Bother with these, they are useless for PLD. Kamphhentzes work wonderfully until AF) :Lvl 50 Rush Gloves (the +4 Vit is wicked and useful until AF is available, also the added agi may come in handy) :Lvl 54 Gallant Gauntlets (AF) :Lvl 70 Lord's Guantlets/King's Gauntlets (Level 70 Pld JSE good stuff if you can find it. Not necessary) :Lvl 72 Valor Gauntlets (AFv2) :Lvl 73 Adaman Gauntlets :Lvl 73 Koenig Handschuhs (Abjuration Gear (Martial Abjuration: Hands from Genbu)) Legs :Lvl 1 Bronze Subligar or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Trousers :Lvl 10 Scale Cuisses :Lvl 16 Bone Subligar or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Trousers * :lvl 20 Royal Footman's Trousers ::Lvl 21 Beetle Subligar :Lvl 24 Chain Hose :Lvl 29 Eisendiechlings or Kampfdiechlings :Lvl 40 Royal Squire's Breeches (debatable if Kampfdiechlings are better, I think the DEF at this point outweighs the VIT and AGI bonuses/I on the other hand, think that the +2 VIT and +1 AGI is worth the 3 DEF loss) :Lvl 50 Iron Musketeer's Cuisses :Lvl 58 Gallant Breeches (AF) :Lvl 73 Adaman Cuisses :Lvl 73 Koenig Cuisses (Abjuration Gear) :Lvl 74 Valor Breeches (AFv2) Feet :Lvl 1 Bronze Leggings or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Highboots or Leaping Boots (if bought, these can be used as footgear until lvl 29 :Lvl 10 Scale Greaves :Lvl 16 Bone Leggings or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Ledelsens * :::lvl 18 Power Sandals(fairly hard to obtain, but can be used till 29) :Lvl 21 Beetle Leggings :Lvl 24 Greaves :Lvl 29 Eisenschuhs or Kampfschuhs (this is Kampf sets best piece for a PLD) :Lvl 40 Iron Musketeer's Sabatons (Don't bother with these. They are useless for PLD stick with the Kampfschuhs) :Lvl 52 Gallant Leggings (AF) :Lvl 71 Valor Leggings (AFv2) :Lvl 73 Adaman Sabatons :Lvl 73 Koenig Schuhs (Abjuration Gear) Waist :Lvl 7 Leather Belt :Lvl 15 Warrior's Belt or Warrior's Belt +1 (seriously, get the +1 as a PLD.... the longevity is amazing) :Lvl 48 Life Belt :Lvl 50 Royal Knight's Belt (RK belt is -not- useful for a pld. no vit, no accuracy. stick with warriors +1 or life belt.) :Lvl 71 Warwolf Belt Back :Lvl 4 Rabbit Mantle :Lvl 17 Lizard Mantle or ::Lvl 18 Dhalmel Mantle :Lvl 28 Wolf Mantle or Wolf Mantle +1 (+1 suggested) :Lvl 36 High Breath Mantle (Possibly use until AF, +enmity is useful at lower levels.) :Lvl 40 Earth Mantle :Lvl 51 Gaia Mantle :Lvl 58 Beak Mantle :Lvl 60 Knightly Mantle :Lvl 70 Gigant Mantle (Use for +HP gear setup) :Lvl 75 Shadow Mantle (Dropped only from the Dynamis Lord. Good Luck.) Neck :Lvl 7 Justice Badge :lvl 18 Scale Gorget :Lvl 21 Fang Necklace or Spike Necklace (Spike is the +1 version of Fang) ::(Although Spike has -6 MND, I feel the +STR and +DEX will help through damage to aid PLD Enmity, however, you may keep the Scale Gorget for DEF) :lvl 26 Holy Phial This is the most recomended for a Paladin :lvl 35 Medieval Collar :lvl 55 Iron Musketeer's Gorget :lvl 55 Royal Guard's Collar :lvl 65 Shield Torque (+7 shield skill very nice. Combine this with Gallant Leggings +10 skill and Koenig Schaller +5 skill and you have +22 shield. You wouldn't believe how much this helps with skillups.) Rings :lvl 14 Amber Ring or Stamina Ring (+1 version highly suggested) :lvl 36 Sphene Ring or Verve Ring (+1 version highly suggested) :lvl 50 Phalanx Ring (since at level 50, there seems to be a tendency for enemies to have a much higher attack, some people believe the +20 DEF will do more than +4/6 VIT temporarily) :lvl 54 Chrysoberyl Ring(or returne to Verve Ring they have the same VIT) :lvl 57 Bomb Queen Ring (+HP Gear Set) :lvl 63 Jelly Ring (-5% Physical Damage {Yes, Please} Take it off for things that do high magic damage) :lvl 66 Hercules' Ring (Not really worth it for anything other than the +3 Enmity. If your WHM is doing a good job, you should never be in a position where the latent kicks in) Earring :lvl 10 Onyx Earring or Energy Earring +1 recomended :Lvl 21 Beetle Earring(+1 recomended. Pld doesn't Evade anyway XD) :Lvl 29 Dodge Earring :Lvl 30 Mercenary's Earring (Situational, can be nice, but depends on what it is replacing) :Lvl 33 Pigeon Earring (Really only useful for endgame where +HP matters much much more) :Lvl 35 Wing Earring or Drone Earring (cheaper than dodge, Drone recomended, very good Longevity) :Lvl 54 Hospitaler earring (Macro'd in for Cures maybe, don't replace Drone fulltime though) :Lvl 72 Knight's Earring Closing Note Guide created by User:Andres *Contact: Andres314200031420003142@yahoo.com Follow up User:Leviat Follow up2 User:Nesomir Category:Guides